


¿Troy y 002? Stranger Things 4

by Ylen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylen/pseuds/Ylen
Summary: Headcanon que tengo de la temporada 4 de Stranger Things.
Kudos: 1





	¿Troy y 002? Stranger Things 4

Después de despedirse de sus amigos de Hawkins y soltar algunas lágrimas, la familia Byres y Eleven llegaron a su nuevo destino, bajaron las maletas y comenzaron a acomodar sus cosas.

—Will, ¿Podrías ir con Jane a preguntarle si vio mis llaves?— Le dijo Joyce al menor de sus hijos mientras seguía acomodando las cajas.

—Claro, lo haré...— Respondió y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la nueva habitación de Eleven.

Mientras tanto la castaña aún tenía la carta de su padre Hopper en sus manos, se sentía en parte culpable y sobre todo triste, si tan solo ella no hubiera perdido sus poderes y hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar desde el inicio a esa criatura del otro mundo, posiblemente el todavía seguiría aquí.

Will abrió la puerta con lentitud y al ver a esta Eleven en esa situación no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal, ya que aunque esa chica no le caía del todo bien, no era que tampoco le deseará lo peor, más ahora que era su nueva "hermana".

—Hey, ¿Estas bien?— Le pregunto al acercarse a donde la castaña estaba, sentándose a un lado de ella.

A Eleven se le hizo extraño, no solía hablar o ser muy cercana a Will. —Algo, bueno yo... Extraño a Hopper, a mi papá...— Pero simplemente respondió a la pregunta, aún con la voz rasposa.

Byres al escuchar las palabras de la chica la abrazo de inmediato, tratando de darle ánimos. —Yo... También extraño a muchas personas, siento que muchas personas inocentes murieron por mi culpa y por intentar salvarme, se como te sientes pero, no es tu culpa...— Y el chico no mentía, Bob era uno de ellos y por poco también morían su madre y hermano mayor.

—¡Will! ¡¿Porque tar- Oh, chicos...— La señora Byres había entrado a la habitación al ver que el menor tardaba, pero al entrar los observó estando abrazados, sonrió, ya que temía que Will no se pudiera llevar con Eleven pero al parecer... No tendría que preocuparse por eso. —Bajen a comer, buscaré después mis llaves.— Fue lo único que dijo y bajo.

........

Después de comer y descansar un poco, todos los de la nueva casa seguían ordenando las cajas y sus pertenencias hasta que cayó la noche y tuvieron que parar.

Eleven tenía su propio cuarto al igual que Will pero, ambos no se sentían cómodos estando solos.

La castaña fue la primera en tomar iniciativa e ir al cuarto de Will, que este solo se encontraba a un lado del suyo, desde afuera noto que las luces del cuarto estaban prendidas, lo que significaba que el seguía despierto. Llamó a la puerta y en unos segundos Will abrió.

—Eh Will... Espero no molestarte pero... No puedo dormir y me siento... Incomoda estando sola, ¿Te puedo acompañar?

—Oh... ¡Esta bien! Yo tampoco puedo dormir...— Byres aceptó a Eleven y la dejo pasar, esta se sentó en su cama y observo algunos de sus dibujos y uno que recién hacia, le parecían increíbles.

—Oye, ¿como puedes crear esto con solo lápiz y colores? y que te salgan tan bien.— Hablo refiriéndose a los dibujos.

—Uh... Supongo que es algo que simplemente puedo hacer con facilidad, supongo que nací con eso, aunque también tuve límites o frustraciones porque no podía dibujar tal cosa, pero fui practicando y ahora creó que se me es más fácil.— Respondió.

—¿Como yo con mis poderes? es algo con lo que nací y se me dio facilidad mover cosas con la mente, aunque también había cosas que no las podía mover como las cosas pesadas y me frustraba, aunque después se me fue fácil...

—Si-i bueno, supongo que ese es tu don, todos tenemos un don o algo en lo que somos buenos y nos hace especiales, como Max con la patineta, Dustin construyendo cosas, hasta mi hermano Jonathan con la fotografía.— Al terminar de hablar, Will quedo algo sorprendido, no pensó que Jane relacionara eso con sus poderos, claro que también eso era como un don para ella, pues era algo en lo que ella era buena desde su punto de vista y lo mejor es que era algo único. —Si, eres buena con la telequinesis.— Dijo.

—Pero ya no los tengo, perdí mis poderes... Perdí lo que me hace especial.— Respondió la chica con la mirada baja.

El chico al darse cuenta de eso intento arreglarlo, había olvidado por completo lo de su pérdida de telequinesis, y todavía todo el rollo que le había dicho y lo de ser algo especial, joder.

—¡Tranquila! ¡Eso no es lo más importante, aparte posiblemente los recuperes, o tal vez vez seas buena haciendo otra cosa!— Le animo.

—¿Otra cosa?— Pregunto confundida, pero ahora más calmada —¿Como que?

—Bueno, podrías averiguarlo.— Byres le sonrió, al parecer el «No me agradas» había desaparecido y se había convertido en un «Supongo que seremos amigos». Eleven también sonrío.

—¡Will! ¿Porque sigues despierto? Oh, Jane...— Había entrado Joyce al ver desde afuera las luces prendidas, ya era la segunda vez que encontraba a los dos juntos y en buenas condiciones, eso le alegraba pero, ya era tarde. —Chicos, tienen que dormir temprano... Will tienes escuela mañana.— Dijo.

—¡QUÉ! ¿Escuela mañana?— Pregunto serio, su madre asintió con la cabeza. —¡Pero acabamos de llegar!— Dijo quejándose.

—Hijo... No quiero que pierdas días de estudio, a parte mientras mejor te adaptes aquí mejor será... ¿Si?— Lo había tomado de los hombros, el asintió sin muchos ánimos y se apartó de su madre.

—¿Y yo que haré?— Pregunto la castaña, sabia lo que era una escuela y que se hacía, o más o menos tenía la idea. Pero sabía que no podía ir, pues había perdido varios años de estudio a lo que se supone que debería de estar, a parte no estaba lista para la escuela.

—Tu me acompañaras con un tutor privado, te ayudará en tus estudios y a adaptarte a ellos.— Comento la mayor mientras le sobaba la cabeza dándole ánimos. —¡A dormir, vayan a sus cuartos!— Ordeno.

—De acuerdo.— Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y Eleven salió del cuarto de Will, seguida de esta salió Joyce, el chico solo puso sus dibujos en su escritorio y apago las luces, dispuesto a dormir.

Mañana seria un día interesante para ambos.

........

Los dos hijos de Joyce fueron en el carro por la mañana, Jonathan iba manejando mientras Will miraba las casas por la ventana.

—Hoy es tu primer día de escuela en esta ciudad ¿Estas bien?— Pregunto el mayor al ver a su hermano tan decaído, aunque también lo entendía, ser el nuevo nunca es fácil, más si se trata de Will.

—Si solo...— Suspiró desanimado. —Extraño a mis amigos, y dudo que pueda hacer nuevos aquí, a parte si llego a hacer nuevos amigos no quiero olvidarme de los otros, pero tampoco quiero estar solo y, me da miedo ser el nuevo...— Volvió a mirar a la ventana.

—¡Hey Will!— Le llamo a lo que el menor volteó hacia el. —Todo estará bien, se que lo más probable es que que este día será una mierda para ti, pero me tienes a mi, a mama y a ¿Eleven? Si, bueno, estaremos aquí para ti, no hay nada de que preocuparse, y tus amigos, bueno, los amigos jamás se olvidan.— Will se calmó un poco con el discurso de su hermano. —Llegamos.— Le dijo el mayor y Will bajo del auto.

Cuando el menor se despidió de su hermano y este se fue, el chico volteó hacia la nueva escuela, a lo visto era mucho más grande que la de Hawkins, sus nervios volvieron a invadir lo y comenzó a dudar si entrar o no, por un momento la idea de irse de pinta «En pocas palabras faltar a clases estando en otros sitios y llegar a casa a la hora que se supone que debía volver como si de verdad hubiera estado en clase» le paso por la mente, pero el no era así, así que esos pensamientos desaparecieron.

La campana sonó anunciando la entrada de los estudiantes, ya no tenía más opción que entrar, el castaño comenzó a caminar con la mirada baja, haciéndolo chocar con una persona.

—¡Ah disculpa!— Gritó levantando su mirada, viendo al chico con el que chocó.

—¡Ten cuidado por donde caminas! ¿Si?— Le respondió el chico que era mucho más alto que el. —¿Eres nuevo?— Pregunto ahora un poco más amigable pero aun molestó por el choque.

—Si, soy nuevo en la cuidad, vengo de Hawkins.— Respondió Will, ahora un poco nervioso.

—¡Yo también vengo de ahí! Me mude hace 2 años por un trabajo de mi padre.— Le dijo ahora más animado, Will sonrió, con alguien que viene de Hawkins le podría ayudar a adaptarse aquí.

—¿Cual es tu nombre?— Le pregunto Will.

—¡¿Chicos que hacen aquí?! ¡Ya deberían de estar adentro!— Les gritó el director desde su oficina, interrumpiendo su conversación. —¡ANDANDO!— Ordenó.

Los chicos se adentraron al edificio de la escuela, directo a ir a sus salones.

—No se donde esta mi aula.— Comentó Will al azar pero lo suficientemente alto para que el otro chico lo oyera.

—¿Cual es tu salón?— Le pregunto.

—Mi madre dijo que el 9-C.

—¡Yo voy en esa clase! Te llevaré.

Will fue tomado de la mano por ese chico que lo llevó directo a un salón del tercer piso, esa escuela si que era grande.

Entraron al salón aún tomados de la las manos, Will comenzó a ruborizarse a notar ese detalle.

—¡Troy! ¿Porque tan tarde?— Le pregunto molesta la maestra.

A Will le sonaba en nombre, y ahora que lo pensaba, un poco la cara.

—Lo siento, pero un chico nuevo llegó.— Dijo Troy, aún sostenía la mano de este.

—¡Oh! Hola joven-cito ¿Cual es tu nombre?— Le pregunto la maestra.

El castaño se soltó del agarré, cosa que sorprendió al otro chico. —Soy Will, Will Byres.— Dijo.


End file.
